


paper lanterns

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtLA AU, Fluff, M/M, vague proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: This is the first time he's gone to the Lantern Festival without his family.The entire city had trekked up the sides of the empty volcano. The sun had gone down some time ago and the breeze around them is both warm and cold, carrying a hint of spring that'll come in a month's time.He peeks to the boy— young man, really— beside him, lowering his brush.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	paper lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> for sakuatsu fluff week 2021, day 3: "let's just stay like this for a little longer..."

This is the first time he's gone to the Lantern Festival without his family.

The entire city had trekked up the sides of the empty volcano. The sun had gone down some time ago and the breeze around them is both warm and cold, carrying a hint of spring that'll come in a month's time.

He peeks to the boy— young man, really— beside him, lowering his brush.

Kiyoomi is concentrating on decorating his lantern. It's specially made by the palace to resemble the giant jellyfishes that sometimes brushes up the frozen shores of the Northern Water Tribe, more bulbous than the one Atsumu and the rest of his nation has. Atsumu's is rectangular and lack the wooden ribbing of Kiyoomi's but boast a finely chiseled dragon frame holding an empty nest in the middle where the candle goes.

They've juggled pots of different coloured inks on a plank of wood borrowed (stolen) from the training grounds, the thin board almost bending under the sheer weight of bottles. Kiyoomi has pushed the sleeve of his thin blue robes up, a cord of strong muscle running down his forearm.

The fading scar on his arm glimmers in the soft light.

"A painting will last longer," Kiyoomi murmurs, briefly looking up before looking back down. He's drawn sea wolves and hunting birds of the north on the paper skin, the little figures looking like they could jump out and take flight.

Atsumu swallows, returning to his own lantern. He dips his brush into a deep red ink, fleshing out the claws of his dragon and adding to the long tail of his phoenix. 

Somewhere further up the hill is the rest of his family, most likely resting on the crest. They would be with Lady Akemi and the other visiting dignitaries who are invited to the Fire Nation's year end celebrations.

A child zooms past them, their footsteps heavy. Atsumu saves an ink bottle before it could roll on the grass, looking at the child's green collar and amber eyes. They're among his people here. While his crown is gleaming and obvious, they give him a polite berth when they see who he's with.

"Red."

"Red," Atsumu echoes, watching Kiyoomi delicately hold his blue paintbrush on the same hand holding his lantern while he drips a clean brush into the pot.

"This is nice," Kiyoomi says once he's finished. He gives his lantern a view revolutions before gazing out.

Atsumu follows his eyes, wondering if he sees what he sees.

Night has completely fallen, the last traces of twilight disappearing. The docks are lit far, far away, the ocean dark and peaceful. There's a sweet scent in the air from walking vendors with metal tanks on their backs, serving glutinous rice flour balls stuffed with filling in syrupy soup. A few remnants pop of firecrackers echo through the hills from the town below.

"Your end of year celebrations aren't like this?"

"No. There's a feast, lots of dancing and singing. We end the night by watching the lights dance above."

Atsumu's lived through winter in the north. He's seen the nebulous green and purple lights waving in the dark sky, even felt a strange pull towards it even though it's not the sun itself.

Kiyoomi catches a child who'd tripped over his legs before she can hit the ground. He offers them a small smile and waves sheepishly when the mother starts hissing at her daughter, profusely apologizing while thanking him.

And.

And he looks good, the sharp planes of his face softened by firelight. There's few instances where Kiyoomi _doesn't_ give him butterflies. Atsumu hears the call of a signal and a countdown, pointing at the soy candle at the base of his lantern as a small orange flame appears. He also lights Kiyoomi's.

Hundreds of them rise into the sky, lighting the night and joining the stars.

One blue lantern shines brilliantly above the rest, glowing a warm green where the yellow firelight is shining out of the bottom.

"Kiyoomi?"

Kiyoomi's earrings clink together with every movement of his head, short curls blowing in the breeze. His mouth parts slightly and Atsumu can see a smudge of remnant sesame paste from their earlier snack on the corner.

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking."

"Dangerous," Kiyoomi grins. It's warm enough to keep Atsumu alive through the north's coldest winters, "Hungry? Should we go back to your family?"

Atsumu moves his free hand into his robes, feeling the edges of the elaborate headpiece he's been hiding for the past two hours. It's not five-pronged like the one his grandfather wears, nor is it two-pronged, like the one he's wearing.

"Do you want to stay longer?"

He pulls out the three-pronged headpiece, catching the surprise in Kiyoomi's eyes, meaning sinking in.

This headpiece is worn by all Fire Ladies and Fire Consorts of every single Fire Lord in history. 

The last few lanterns float upwards, taking away with it light.

People go around them, picking their way slowly down the hill. Firebenders cup flames in their palms, directing people to avoid uneven dips of the grass until they're the only ones left, the stars and skies looking down.

A glow comes from underneath. A firefly.

He watches as more and more glow, circling around them until there are enough for Atsumu to see the heavy blush on Kiyoomi's cheeks.

A cold hand drags away the headpiece. Kiyoomi sits on the ground, giving Atsumu the back of his head. 

Wordlessly, Atsumu pulls a leather tie from his wrist, hidden under his sleeves, and gathers what he can of Kiyoomi's curls into a small topknot, spearing the flame in.

Kiyoomi leans back against him and when Atsumu twists forward, he's smiling.

"I don't mind. Let's stay here longer."

Atsumu grins, bringing his arms around him, watching the lanterns bob above them.

**Author's Note:**

> is this fluff? i feel like ive forgotten how to write fluff recently
> 
> remember to wash your hands and wear masks!


End file.
